Hollywood Heights: Ghost of the past
by Cavalialover
Summary: Loren and Eddie dated for two years but then Loren left him because of a mistake Eddie made. Now, after 5 years of avoiding Eddie, Loren sees him again. How will she react? Will they give it another go of are there things getting in the way?
1. Chapter 1 Hard to forget

_**The girls in the story are all 26 and the guys are all 27. Braidey is played by Matthew Goode.**_

* * *

><p>Today is a crazy busy day. Work was crazy busy and I haven't had any time to rest after that. Currently, I'm shopping for tonight's dinner. Braidey's mother is coming over. I tried to change the date but his mom can get really clingy. Ever since her husband left her she clinged onto Braidey. Now that Braidey's living with me she doesn't see him as often as she would like. Too bad for me because now she visits us as often as we allow it and I don't have the heart to tell her to give us space. And space is what we desperately crave. We barely have any alone time. Either I'm working, he's working or his mom is here. Suddenly my body hits something solid. While deep in my thoughts I must not have seen where I was going. "I'm sor-", is my attempt at apologising until I look up and see who the person I bumped into is. He's still a bit taken back so hasn't noticed me yet. I take that to my advantage by quickly turning around and disappearing into another aisle.<p>

As soon as I'm sure he didn't follow me I take a minute to get myself back together. Gosh, why did it have to be him? After all these years of succesfully avoiding him. I never thought of the possibility that I would simply bump into him, let alone the way I would react to it. Now that I'm thinking about it, walking away wasn't the most mature way to handle it. I take a deep breath and focus back on the groceries. I only have two hours until Margret will be at the house. So I grab my shopping cart and go back to shopping. But without being aware of it I check every aisle before I walk into it.

* * *

><p>I quickly walk to my car with my bags full of groceries in my hands, glad that I didn't bump into Eddie again. As soon as I'm in my car, I can drive away from here and forget that the encounter with Eddie ever happened. Also, I have to pick a different grocery store now that I know Eddie shops here too. How come I never saw him here before in all these years? Suddenly I feel the weight of one of my grocery bags dissapear. I turn around, irritated, "Hey!". I take a step back as I face the man who took over my bag. He smiles broadly, showing his white teeth. "Hey Loren." My irritation has turned into aggravation. I yank the bag out of his grip and continue the way to my car after turning back around. I can hear him catching up with me. "So no apology then?" I just keep walking but I <strong>am <strong>curious about what the hell he thinks he's talking about. "Apology?!" "Yeah, technically it was you who bumped into me." I sigh,"So you recognised me." "Really Loren? I might not have seen your face but that voice, that ass. Hard to forget." I turn around agressively. "How dare you!" "What? It was a compliment Loren." "I don't need your fucking compliments, Eddie! And beside that, you have no fucking right to compliment my ass!" It stays silent for a few seconds in which I stare at him with rage. He looks a little taken back. I turn back around and after a few steps I finally reach my car.

I open the trunk and dump the bags in it. Eddie still on my heels. "Come on Lo. You're just going to leave like that? We haven't seen each other in years." I open the door of my car. "And I would have liked to keep it that way." And with that I get in and drive away, confused and hurt.

* * *

><p>"Hey sweetie, what took you so long?", says Braidey as soon as I get out of the car. "I bumped into someone I knew. I'm sorry." "It's okay. Let me help you with those." He grabs the grocery bags out of the trunk and I follow him inside. He drops them on the kitchen table and before I know it he has cupped my face with his hands. He presses his lips onto mine and I smile, kissing him back. After a minute I pull back, bound by time since his mother is going to be here in a little while. He groans, "Babe, why?" "Because someone's mom is coming over for dinner." His hands are still cupping my cheeks and his face is still close. "I'm sorry about her being so clingy." I give him a genuine smile. "It's okay Braidey. I know it must be hard for her. I couldn't go a day without you either." He pecks my lips. "And that's why I love you. You're the only girl who would put up with my crazy family."<p>

"I'm sure that's not true." I say. "Do you know where Adriana's wedding invitation is? I forgot the date." "I think it's on the night stand." he replies. "When are you going bridemaids dress shopping?" "Tomorrow. I really hope she doesn't try to put me in something ugly." He turns back to me, "It doesn't matter. You'll look amazing no matter what she picks." I smile, "You have to say that." He grins, "Because you're scary when you're angry at me." I act offended, "See! There it is. The real reason you are so charming." He chuckles and grabs my waist, kissing me again.

* * *

><p>"Loren! You're here!", Adriana squeals while giving me a hug when I get out of my car in front of the mall. Melissa's already there and so is Kim. I pull back, "Of course I am! I'm your maid of honor, aren't I?" "Well, you're late.", Adriana pouts. "Yeah, sorry about that. Braidey's mom left extremely late last night so Braidey and I slept in." "Right, the crazy mom.", Kim says. "She's not crazy. Just lonely.", I say. "Maybe a little clingy.", Melissa says. "Yes, she's clingy. And it's annoying. A-". I start to say but get interrupted by Melissa who's smirking, "And because of it you and Braidey haven't had sex for a long time." I fake a smile, "Ha, ha. Very funny. Let's just go shopping okay?"<p>

We walk into the mall and start looking at the most beautiful dresses. Adriana has already bought her wedding dress a week before. It's great for her but it would look completely slutty on me. Not that it's slutty. It's just revealing but it fits Adriana's body perfectly. Melissa speaks up, "Loren, you seem distracted. Is it the whole Braidey's mom thing?" "No, I'm okay.", I say. Kim doesn't believe that lie, "No, Melissa's right. You do seem distracted." "Spill it.", Adriana joins them. "Okay, you guys. No need to gang up on me." I hestitate, "I...bumped into Eddie yesterday." "What?! Oh my gosh!", Kim screams out. "That's good.", Adriana reacts. "Good?", I act suprised. "Yes. Good. You know...since I invited him to the wedding.", Adrianna rushes the last part of the sentence. I'm shocked, "You what?" "He's good friends with Phil. I couldn't just not invite him. But it's good that you have seen him yesterday. Now it won't be such a big shocker when you see him at the wedding." "So what happened?", Melissa jumps into the conversation. "Well, I went grocery shopping and I literally bumped into him. When I realised it was him...I kinda turned around and disappeared." They all burst out laughing. "You did what?", Melissa laughs. "I know! I'm so ashamed! Because he recognised me and followed me to my car. And then he had the nerve to talk about my ass!"

Adriana grabs a dress while chuckling. We're all still scanning trough the racks. They're laughing, I'm starting to get angry at Eddie again. "What did he say?", Kim laughs. I wait a few seconds, trying to remember his exact words. "I was suprised that he recognised me as the one bumping into him. Then he said: Really Loren? That voice, that ass. Hard to forget." They all burst out laughing and Melissa even grabs her stomach, while sitting down on a puff in the shop. "It's not funny! He has no right." They all notice that I am seriously hurt after seeing him again and stop laughing. Adriana tries to lighten up the mood, "Girls! Try on these." She holds up three blue dresses. We all grab one and get in a few dressing rooms. I change into the dress and it fits terribly. It has curves in all the wrong places. I walk out and by the look on Melissa and Kim's faces, they have the same opinion of the dresses.

"They're terrible.", Adriana agrees. "Thank God", Kim says relieved. We try on a few other dresses but they're all wrong one way or another. Adriana sighs frustrated just as I grab three pink dresses. Adriana looks interested and tells us to try them on. We do and we all walk out of the dressing rooms with a satisfied smile. "I totally love this dress.", Kim squeals. The dresses are strapless and mine is shorter than the other two because Adriana wants me to stand out as the made of honor. So my dress reaches until a little past my knees and Kim and Melissa's dresses reach the ground. The upper layer of the dress is made from a thinner fabric. The crinkles in the dress all lead to one point on the left of our upper bodies. On that spot there's a beatiful white crystal pin that holds it all together. "I love them too.", Adriana smiles. "Loren, you like them too right?", Adriana asks suddenly concerned. "I totally love them.", I squeal. "Well, then that's settled. Go change then I'lll go pay for them while you all change back into your own clothes." While we change, Melissa, Kim and I discuss the dresses. "Oh my gosh Loren, your boobs looked great in that dress.", Kim squeals out. "What? You're crazy!" "No, she's right. Your breasts have become amazingly big over the past few years.", Melissa agrees with Adriana. "Oh no. Are you guys telling me that they're too big?" "No. Not at all. They're perfect!", Melissa reassures me.

We all finish changing and join Adriana outside the shop. "Okay, next stop. Shoes.", Adriana orders us. We all link arms and walk to the next shop like that. We find white strappy bridemaids shoes that perfectly match the dress. With the bags in our hands we grab a café and order a coffee and a piece of cake. Adriana skips the cake and takes a caffeïne free coffee. "I would like to still fit in my wedding dress in a few weeks." "Well then, stop losing weight and eat your piece of cake.", I order her. She laughs and gives in. "Okay, but it's your fault if I won't be able to get in my dress." That's when I feel two hands on my shoulders. Followed by someone placing kisses all over my neck and shoulder. By the looks of the girls and the feeling of his lips, I know that it's Braidey. I smile. I can feel him giving me a hickey but he gets interrupted by Adriana. "Braidey, keep yourself in control. My maid of honor can't be showing off a neck full of hickeys at my wedding. Braidey pulls back and smirks, "That's too bad."

"What are you doing here?", I ask suprised. "Phil is taking us all out for beers." "And making sure you all have suits I hope?", asks Adriana. Phil answers for Braidey while walking up to his fiancée. "Yes babe, it's all checked." "Lo, guess who I met.", Braidey asks me. "Who?" "Eddie, he's your ex right?", he happily says as if it's the most normal thing in the world. And as if on cue, Eddie walks up to our table together with Ian and Tyler. "Hey Loren." One corner of his mouth is twitched up in a smile. A really sexy smile. But it makes me even more upset. I stand up and walk into the café in the direction of the toilets. When I'm almost there, Braidey places his hands on my shoulders and turns me around. He looks at me with concern, "Hey Lo. Stop. What's wrong?" I look up at him, "You act like Eddie is the coolest dude on earth." "He's okay. He seems like a cool dude.", Braidey replies. "A cool dude? Did you forget the reason he's my ex?" "Right, he cheated on you." "Yes Braidey! He cheated on me!" We're still in sight of the rest of our friends and I'm sure that they're all staring at us. Braidey's hands are still on my shoulders and his eyes are still full of concern. "And I have no clue how he could be such a fool to let you go. But he does seem like a nice guy." "So, it doesn't matter that he hurt me." "Of course it matters, sweetie. I hate that he hurt you but I'm glad that he did cause else I wouldn't have you." I give him a small smile. "Yeah, I guess that's the bright side of it. But I'm not just going to forgive him. And I'm sure as hell not going to act like everything's okay." "And I don't expect you to. Just make sure that you don't let it come in the way of Phil's wedding." "I'll try." Braidey smiles at me, "That's my girl." And he kisses me. I kiss him back and after a few seconds he pulls back and wraps his arm around my shoulder while we walk back to the table.

* * *

><p>"Hey Loren.", I say. Loren looks upset. She stands up and walks into the café. Braidey looks concerned and follows her. The girls all follow them with their concerned gaze. No one knows exactly what it's about but everyone has an idea why Loren's upset. Everyone knows the story. We've all been friends since forever so they all know what happened between Loren and I. Only Braidey is new to the group. As a matter of fact, I find out today that he even existed. That's probably because it has been a long time since we've all been together. Braidey places his hands on her shoulders and turns her around. They talk and Loren seems angry. But after a little while she smiles. I know how Loren can be when she's angry so I'm impressed by the effect Braidey has on her. He kisses her and my jealousy grows. I turn my head away. I don't have to see all of that. I turn my head back around when Melissa says: "They're so cute together." I look at Loren and Braidey walking back smiling at each other with his arm around her shoulder. The girls all nod in agreement with Melissa. I frown. When Loren and Braidey sit back down, Braidey holding Loren's hand, Adriana starts talking. "I hate the fact that I have three bridesmaids and you have four best men. "Then dump Eddie as your best man.", Loren suggests. That makes my frown grow deeper. "Loren.", Braidey pleads. "Fine, don't dump him.", Loren says with an attitude. "Why don't you just take another bridesmaid?", Ian asks. "Because there's no other girl in our group of friends.", Adriana says.<p>

"What about Leah?", I suggest. Well, that was a wrong move. Loren tenses up. Braidey starts stroking her arms up and down, trying to calm her down. No one ever really really liked Leah but they were okay with her being around. That changed when I cheated on Loren with her. No one tolerated her anymore and Leah was okay with it. "Leah?", Tyler says like I'm crazy. "We haven't spoken to her in years.", Ian says. "Maybe Eddie has "kept contact" with her.", Loren says in a disgusted way. "I haven't. It was a stupid idea, let it go." "Then who's going to be my fourth bridesmaid?" "Oh my gosh, why haven't we thought of this before? Chloe can be your fourth. She has been modeling in New York for a year right?", Kim says. "Oh my gosh, yes!", Adriana agrees. "I feel ashamed that I haven't thought of it before. She has been our friend for years. Just because she moved away doesn't mean that she shouldn't come to my wedding. I'm gonna call her right away." Then Adriana lets me know that she totally support Loren on the whole cheating thing by saying, "Oh and Eddie, just to be clear, Leah is in no way welcome at my wedding." Okay, I deserved that but it still hurts. I totally regret it but I can't change anything about it now. I hope everyone will completely forgive me before the wedding. Especially Loren.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Will they? I guess you all will find out soon.<strong>**  
><strong>_


	2. Chapter 2 Why?

I'm currently at the phone with Adriana, since she just called me. "_Hey Lo, I'm hosting this barbeque tonight. You're coming right?" "I'm not sure. I think I'll just stay home." "Why would you do that? Braidey is coming too." "Yeah, and so is Eddie." "I thought you talked to Braidey about that?" _I sigh, _"I did. It's just awkward. Braidey might not mind that Eddie's my ex but I do. It's just hard to be around him." "Okay Lo. I get that but Eddie already ruined a few years of your life by cheating on you. Do you want him to ruin the rest of it too?" "Of course I don't." "Then come to the barbeque! I would really love my made of honor there."_ I stay quiet for a few seconds, thinking about the ups and downs of going to the barbeque. Then I decide that Adriana's right. I shouldn't let Eddie have all this power over me. "All_ right then, I'll be there. Do you need me to bring something?" "Just your fabulous self. Love you." "Bye Aid, love you too." _

I hang up the phone and turn to where Braidey's sitting on the couch. "Who was on the phone?", he says. "It was Aid, she invited me to the barbeque tonight." "So you're coming then?", he smiles. I smile too but mine is more of a nervous smile instead of the genuine smile that's on his face. "I guess I am." "Come on Lo, you're going to be fine." "I don't get how you're so relaxed with the whole, my ex is back in my life, thing." "Babe. It was five years ago. You need to let it go." "Right, if you say so. I'll just act like Eddie didn't break my heart." "Lo, don't get mad." "Why? Because **you **think that I shouldn't. Just like **you **think I should just forget about Eddie cheating on me like it didn't hurt?" Braidey stands up from the couch and attempts to walk over to me. "Lo, come on." I turn around and head into the directions of the stairs. "No Braidey. You have no idea what it feels like." "Sweetie, please." "I'm gonna get ready for tonight.", I say and look down at my phone and see that it's 5 o'clock. There's one hour left until we have to be there. Behind me I can hear Braidey sigh and sit back down on the couch. He has already changed into black jeans, a brown belt, a dark blue sweater and dark blue low sneakers for the barbeque.

I walk up the stairs, into my room and get out of my current clothes. Now I'm just in my black bra and panties. I head to my closet and take out a light pink sundress. I put it on. It's tight at my chest and flowing underneath it. I also grab white strappy pumps but wait with putting them on because my feet will already be killing me at the end of the night. I walk to my mirror and apply a smooth pin up line with my eyeliner, some brown-orange eye-shadow and some mascara. I let my hair as it is, wavy, and apply some cherry lip balm on my lips, making them a little more red than normal. I grab my white chanel clutch and put my phone, some money, my cherry lip balm and some other stuff in it. After I put in some pearl earrings I put on my pumps and walk back downstairs. Braidey is there leaning against the wall waiting for me to be ready. I look at the clock and see that it's ten minutes before 6. I open the door to the garage and walk over to his car, expecting him to follow me. When we're both inside, we drive off in his white Audi.

* * *

><p>As soon as I got to the party I walked into an other direction than Braidey. I know that I'm getting angry over something small but he just doesn't get how I feel about this whole situation. And he wants me to just not care but I'm not the kind of person who's able to do that. I look around and see that there's a party tent and it's already starting to get dark so there are lights turned on everywhere in the yard. Outside the tent there are a few barbeques in a row and men who are baking for us. There are large tables with all kinds of food on it. There's also a bar where you can order drinks. Then on the other part of the yard there's a dance floor which is also lighted. There's a band playing music that varies from fast to slow. There are a lot of people here. Adriana made all of this quite big. Well, she has the money for it. She inherited a fortune when her father died a few years ago.<p>

I walk over to the bar and order a margarita. I really need one. I thank the waiter while grabbing my drink and then turn around and notice someone staring at me. I look to my right and see that it's Eddie. He's wearing blue jeans, black sneakers and a black blouse which is a little tight because of his muscles. In less words, he looks really sexy. Why is he staring at me like that with those gorgeous eyes of his? I notice that I've been staring at him for too long and take a big gulp of my drink, then turn back around. I expect Eddie to come over but when I take a quick glance to look if he is, I see him talking to Braidey. I sigh relieved and then quickly walk over to the barbeques to order some food, trying to avoid Braidey.

* * *

><p>Eddie's pov<p>

"Hey Eddie, have you seen my fiancée?", Braidey says. I look at him confused. What is he talking about? "Fiancée?" "Yeah, Loren remember?", Braidey replies. "She's your fiancée?", I reply shocked. Braidey smiles, "Yeah. You didn't know that?" "No, I didn't. But congrats then.", I reply. I fake a smile but inside it hurts. I still care about Loren but now that she's engaged there's no chance in hell that I'm going to win her back. "Thanks. Have you seen her?" "Yeah, she's at the bar.", I say and we look into that direction but she isn't there anymore. He sighs, "Well, she's not there anymore." "No, I guess not. Why do you so desperately need to find her?" "We got into a fight." "About what?", I ask curious and I hate to admit it but also a little happy. Braidey looks at me. His face is deadly serious, trying to read what I'm thinking. "About you." I look suprised, "About me?" "Yes. She didn't want to come because you would be here and I basically told her to get over it." "I'm sorry man. I didn't mean to cause trouble for the both of you." "It will be fine. I just need to go apologise so I'm gonna go look for her."

* * *

><p>Loren's pov<p>

I just ate some amazing food and to my luck, Braidey hasn't found me. I also ordered another margarita which I'm now drinking while sitting at a table. I have said hello to the girls but they're all busy with their boyfriends/fiancés now. That's when Tyler walks over to me. "Hey Tyler, where's your girlfriend?" "She's busy with the girls. What are you doing here all by your lonesome?" I smirk at him, "Sitting." One corner of his mouth twitches up into a smile. "Come on." I look up at his hand that's stretched out to me. "What?" "Come dance with me." I raise my eyebrows at him. He grabs my hands and pulls me up while saying, "Come on." He guides me to the dancefloor and I chuckle. When we're at the dancefloor I wrap my arms around his neck and he places his hands on my waist. We talk and after a while he twirls me around to switch partners and I get catched by Eddie. I bump into his chest making me forget to breathe for a second. I look up at him but then quickly avert my gaze again. His right hand was immediately on my waist and his other hand was immediately holding my right hand the minute he catched me. Without noticing it I placed my hand on his shoulder when I bumped into him. I notice that I've been holding my breath and I let it out. Eddie's still staring deeply into my eyes and I'm probably looking like I want to run away.

"So you're engaged?" I don't know if I'm imagining it but it looks like there's a bit of hurt and jealousy in his eyes. I take a deep breath and try to relax. I now finally look into his eyes. "I am." "Are you happy?" I answer without hestitation, "Yes, Braidey's great." It stays quiet and during this silence Eddie just keeps staring at me. It makes me a little uncomfortable but I also feel like I'm about to blush. "You look amazing." While saying that he stares into my eyes in this deep way. "Thanks Eddie." Eddie slowly intertwines our hands and I almost shiver at the touch. My breath hitches and I'm hoping that he didn't hear it. I try to untangle my hand from his but he holds on. It makes me a little frustrated but also a bit relieved because I wasn't ready to let go of that feeling. I try to get my breathing back in control but it's hard with Eddie staring deep into my eyes. "I missed you Loren." His stare is so intense, it makes me go weak at the knees. "Right." "I mean it Loren. I've missed you like crazy. Remember how it used to be?" "Of course I do." "I really messed up back then Lo." Hearing those words is like a weight being lifted from my chest. I've been waiting to hear them from him for years.

"You mind if I cut in?", Braidey's voice suddenly interrupts. I now realise how close Eddie's face is to mine. We're only inches apart. Now Eddie puts some distance between us and I can feel his hand letting go of mine. "Of course." Eddie walks away and I wrap my arms around Braidey's neck. "Loren.", his voice begs for me to look at him. But I keep avoiding his eyes, I'm stubborn like that. The only other person I've met who is jus as stubborn is Eddie. "Loren, I'm sorry." "I don't want you to be sorry." "Then what do you want from me?" "I want you to understand how I feel." "Understand how you feel?! You were dancing with the guy!" "I didn't want to. We had to change partners and suddenly there he was!" "I'm sorry, I'll try to be more considerate." I finally look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry.", I say. "For what?" "For acting like a bitch." "You weren't. You were just being honest."

* * *

><p>Braidey and I stumble into the house, kissing. I knock over something and I laugh while he grins. But he soon goes back to kissing me. Braidey leads me into the bedroom and sits down on the bed with me on his lap. We're kind of about to have make up sex. I move my hands from his neck to the hem of his sweater and I take it off. Just as he's about to take my dress off in return, his phone rings. I pull back, panting, "Don't pick it up." I immediately kiss him again. I can feel him give in but as soon as the phone rings again I can feel him trying to pull back. I prevent him from doing so by tightening my grip on his neck. But when his phone rings for the third time, he grabs my arms and unwraps them from his neck. He pulls back and I groan. Then he picks up the phone. I'm not really paying attention so I don't know who it is. After about a minute he hangs up. "My mom asked if I could come over.", he says. "And you said no right?" By the look on his face I'm guessing that the answer is no. "Right?!" Okay, it's a definite no. "Really Braidey?! You choose having tea with your mother above having sex with me?!" He walks over to me and grabs my hands, sitting down next to me. "Of course not Lo. But she was giving this speech about how much it hurt her when my father left and how she isn't able to handle it since I left too." I whine, "Babe, she gives you that speech every time!". "I know Lo, but I don't want her hurting." I kiss him, and whisper between kisses, "Please stay?" He gives me an apologetic look, "I'm sorry babe." He gives me one last peck, puts on his sweater and then he's gone.<p>

I keep sitting on the bed for a while, dumbfounded by the fact that he really left when we were about to have sex. I'm also still a little turned on. When I no longer am I stand up and walk into the living room to watch a movie I guess. Just as I'm about to turn on the tv, someone rings the door bell. I stand up and open the door, only to reveal Eddie standing in front of it. "What do you want Eddie?" He looks a little taken back by my immediate irritation. "Nice to see you too Loren." "You don't deserve a nice welcome from me. Now what do you want?" "I'm actually here for Braidey." "He's not here." Eddie looks suprised by that. "Really? Because you guys looked kind of intimate when you left the party." I fold my arms in front of my body. "So?" "So I figured you guys would be..'busy'." "Well, as you can see we're not." Eddie studies my expression, then he smirks, "He left while you guys were about to do it, didn't he?" I get angry but am at the same time suprised about how well he still knows me, "That's none of your buisness!" That makes Eddie smile broadly and chuckle, "He did, didn't he?!" I glare at him but he ignores it. "So where did he go?" I consider answering that question. If I do, Eddie will definately laugh at the fact that Braidey chose his mother over me. If I don't, he'll make up something worse. "He went to his mother." Eddie bursts into a laughter, "His mother?!", he emphasises the word 'mother'. "He's not here so you can go now Eddie." "Or I'll just wait for him here." "What's so important that it can't wait?" "Adriana isn't satisfied with the fact that we all have a suit. Now we all need matching suits." I let out a sigh and consider letting him in. Apparently I'm taking too long. "So, you gonna let me in?" I step away and let him in. "But I swear Eddie, if you get in my way, you're out." He chuckles at that.

I sit back down on the couch and turn on the tv. After a few seconds Eddie drops right next to me. A little bit too close if you ask me. But I think him being in the same house is too close so what do I know. "What are we watching?" "Prom night." He smiles, "That's right. One of the things I love about you, you love scary movies." I just pretend like I didn't hear that, I mean he just kinda said that he loved me. Maybe he didn't mean it that way but it sure is what it sounded like. So we watched the movie and I have to admit that I once jumped into his arms. I'm not the kind of girl that scares easily and jumping into Eddie's arms is one of the last things I wanted to do but that scene just took me completely by suprise and scared me to death. Eddie didn't seem to mind, he just smirked. He tried to wrap his arm around me so that I would just stay in his arms but I looked at him like he was crazy and pulled back. In the mean time Braidey is still not back. The movie is now over and I would kind of like Eddie to go. He has been here longer than I would have liked. I have to admit that his presence makes me feel like old times and I also have to admit that I kinda enjoy having him around. He's different than Braidey. Not in a better kind of way, just different. Braidey is this sweet, amazing guy who treats you like a queen. Eddie is more of a dangerous kind of guy. He challenges you to do the best you can and he makes you do things you never thought you would do. He would do anything for you and he would protect you with his life. At least, that's what I thought before he cheated on me. I never thought he would but he did and now whenever I think of him I get either angry or annoyed.

I stand up from the couch, "I don't think Braidey's coming home tonight Eddie. You should go." "Or I could just crash here so that I can talk to Braidey in the morning?", Eddie says while he stands up too. He's trying to make it sound innocent but I can tell that he's holding back a smirk. "I don't think that's a good idea." "Why not?" "Hmm...let me think. Oh I know, you cheated on me so now I can't stand you." "Are you ever going to let that go? I thought you were happy now." "I am happy." "Then why can't you forgive me." I look at him. Tears want to well up in my eyes but I make sure they don't. I remain silent for a while and then answer on the verge of crying. "Because you broke my heart." "Loren, I'm sorry." I bite back my tears and glare at him angrily. "Sorry isn't good enough." He's getting irritated now too. That's what I meant with Eddie challengs me. Braidey would have backed out of this fight by now. He would have admitted he was wrong and we would have made up by now. But not Eddie. Eddie is as stubborn as I am. "Then what is?!" I'm still glaring at him. "You leaving me alone." He takes a step closer. "Well, I don't want to do that." "Then you're out of luck.", I say. We just stare at each other and I can feel the tension building up. Just as he's about to take another step closer I turn away. "Loren, I miss you." My back's now to him. "Don't you miss me?", he asks. I don't answer the question. That's why after a few seconds Eddie places his hands on my shoulders and turns me around. We're now close and he's looking straight into my eyes. "Don't you miss me?", he asks, no almost begs me, again. "That's not the point." "It is for me. You can't tell me that you didn't miss me." Of course I missed him. Like I said, he challenged me like no one ever did before. Our relationship was perfect and interesting because we never knew what was coming. But he cheated on me. Why? That's the question I've been asking myself for years. In the first year I kept thinking about what I did wrong and what I could have done differently. That question faded but 'Why' kept nagging in the back of my mind. I look him straight into his eyes and ask, "Why did you cheat on me?"


End file.
